Mobile devices such as smartphones are ever more focussed on providing increased connectivity for a user. For example, many mobile devices can access data networks, deliver email, and provide instant messaging, to name a few available features. Many users value the ability of mobile devices to retrieve documents, messages and other information on the move.
However some users have found that more connectivity can increase the amount of information received by their mobile device which can be inconvenient at times. For example, the mobile device can notify a user about a new email but the user may not have sufficient time to properly deal with the new email. Nevertheless, even though a user may be doing something else the user may feel compelled to read the email in response to the notification. The distracted user may read the email whilst being preoccupied with other tasks but then forget later to react to the email.
Other users have found that the increased amount of information received by the mobile device can provide an unacceptable level of notifications which can distract a user from other tasks. Turning off the mobile device may not be an option for some users because they may need the ability to receive important phone calls or important messages. Another option is operating the mobile device in a silent mode. However, it has been noted that some users can still be inconveniently distracted by silent notifications such as a vibration alert or a change in colour of a flashing light on the electronic device.
One known solution has been to use location information of the mobile device to change the behaviour of the mobile device. For example, the mobile device can determine that it is in transit based on the location information and modify the behaviour of the mobile device. However, in some circumstances users may not wish to be disturbed by the mobile device even if they are no longer in transit. A user may wish to hold a conversation with someone else in person without being distracted by notifications generated by the mobile device.
Alternatively, the mobile device can determine that the user is at a train station from location information. The user, however, may not wish to receive notifications when the user is waiting at a train platform and in very close proximity to other passengers.
Embodiments of the invention aim to address one or several of the above issues.
In accordance with an embodiment there is provided an acoustic transducer comprising; a sound generator configured to operate in an first mode for generating audible sounds and to operate in a second mode for generating ultrasonic sounds.
The sound generator is configured to operate in the first and second modes at the same time. Alternatively the sound generator is configured to operate in the first and second modes at different times. This means that a single sound transmitter can be used to generate both audio and ultrasound signals, which can be generated at the same time or a different times.
In accordance with another embodiment there is an acoustic transducer comprising: a sound detector configured to detect audible sounds in a first mode and to detect ultrasonic sounds in a second mode.
The sound detector is configured to operate in the first and second modes at the same time. Alternatively the sound detector is configured to operate in the first and second modes at different times. This means a single sound receiver can be used to detect both ultrasound and audio signals.
The transducer can be a microphone module. The acoustic transducer can be a microelectromechanical system. The ultrasonic sounds have a frequency of above 20 KHz.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an acoustic transducer comprising: a sound generator configured to operate in an first mode for generating audible sounds and to operate in a second mode for generating ultrasonic sounds; and a sound detector configured to detect audible sounds in a first mode and to detect ultrasonic sounds in a second mode. In this way the acoustic transducer can operate both as a transmitter and a receiver. This can save space and complexity of manufacture of a electronic device using the transducer.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an electronic device comprising one or more above mentioned acoustic transducers. The electronic device can be a mobile phone.
In accordance with an embodiment there is a headset comprising one or more above mentioned acoustic transducers. The headset can be wirelessly or wire connected with the electronic device. The headset can send and receive sound signals in different directions in addition to or alternatively to the electronic device. The headset can send and receive sound signals along a different direction, if for example, the transducers on the electronic device are obscured.
In accordance with an embodiment there is a method comprising: generating an audible sound signal in a first mode; and generating an ultrasonic sound signal in a second mode.
The first and second modes can occur at the same time or the first and second modes can occur at different times.
In accordance with an embodiment there is a method comprising: detecting audible sounds in a first mode; and detecting ultrasonic sounds in a second mode.
The first and second modes can occur at the same time or the first and second modes can occur at different times.
The ultrasonic sounds can have a frequency of above 20 KHz.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an apparatus comprising: means for generating an audible sound signal in a first mode and generating an ultrasonic sound signal in a second mode.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an apparatus comprising: means for detecting an audible sound signal in a first mode and detecting an ultrasonic sound signal in a second mode.
In accordance with an embodiment there is a method comprising: determining a distance to the object based on the received sound signal reflected from an object; determining surroundings based on the determined distance; and modifying one or more attributes of an electronic device based on the determined surroundings. The method performs echolocation and on determining a distance to an object from the echolocation, the environmental surroundings can be determined and the electronic device altered accordingly. Determining the surroundings can be determining the type of surroundings, such as whether the electronic device is in a building or vehicle. The determining the surroundings can be determining the type of surroundings or a particular known surroundings. Modifying attributes/functionality of the electronic device can allow the user to continue using the electronic device but not have to be distracted by the electronic device at inconvenient times.
The method can comprises receiving the sound signal reflected from the object. The method comprises sending a sound signal towards the object.
The acoustic transducer sending the sound signal can be separate from the electronic device.
The sound signal is an ultrasound signal which means that the ultrasound signal may not interfere with audio signals. Additionally an ultrasound signal can provide additional resolution over audible sound signals used in echolocation.
The method can comprise receiving sensor information and determining the surroundings based on the received sensor information and the determined distance. The surroundings can be better determined with additional information received about the surroundings. The received sensor information can be any of the following: global positioning system information; temperature information, power signal information, battery signal information, acceleration information, vibration information, brightness information, data usage information, call usage information, compass information, gyroscopic information or any other sensor information.
The method can comprise comparing the determined distance information with stored distance information. The determined distance information can be compared against known location and distance information. The stored information can be a information associated with preferred or likely locations in which the electronic device might be.
The method can comprises determining that the determined distance information matches with the stored distance information and retrieving surrounding information associated with the stored distance information. This means the behaviour of the electronic device can be modified depending on the determined location of the electronic device.
The method can comprises receiving sound signals in a plurality of directions and determining the distance to a plurality of objects. The echolocation can be performed in a plurality of directions to ascertain greater spatial information of the electronic device with respect to its locality.
The method can comprise storing distance information and/or sensor information associated with a particular surroundings. In this way the electronic device can be trained to learn about the particular surroundings.
The method can comprise storing modifying information associated with the particular surroundings for modifying the electronic device when the electronic device is at the particular surroundings.
The modifying the attributes of the electronic device can comprise modifying when the electronic device generates notifications. The notifications can be associated with one or more of the following calls, emails, SMS messages, MMS messages, alarms or any other communication event.
A computer program comprising program code means adapted to perform the method may also be provided.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an apparatus comprising: an echolocation module configured to determine a distance to the object based on the received sound signal reflected from an object; and determine surroundings based on the determined distance; and a processor configured to modify one or more attributes of the apparatus based on the determined surroundings.
The apparatus can comprise one or more acoustic transducers configured to receive the sound signal reflected from the object.
The apparatus can comprise one or more transducers configured to send a sound signal towards the object.
The acoustic transducers can be configured to send and/or receive an ultrasonic sound signal.
The apparatus can comprise one or more sensors configured to send information to the echolocation module for determining the surroundings based on the received sensor information and the determined distance.
The one or more sensors information can be any of the following: global positioning system sensor; temperature sensor, power signal sensor, battery signal sensor, acceleration sensor, vibration sensor, brightness sensor, data usage sensor, call usage sensor, compass sensor, gyroscopic sensor, near field communication sensor or any other sensor.
The echolocation module can be configured to compare the determined distance information with distance information stored in memory.
The echolocation module can be configured to determine that the determined distance information matches with the stored distance information and retrieve surrounding information associated with the stored distance information.
The apparatus can comprise a plurality of acoustic transducers for receiving and sending sound signals to a plurality of objects. The plurality of acoustic transducers can be located on different faces of the apparatus.
The processor can be configured to modify when the apparatus generates notifications for a user. The notifications can be associated with one or more of the following calls, emails, SMS messages, MMS messages, alarms or any other communication event.
In accordance with an embodiment there is a mobile phone comprising the above mentioned apparatus.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an apparatus comprising: means for determining a distance to the object based on the received sound signal reflected from an object; means for determining surroundings based on the determined distance; and means for modifying one or more attributes of an electronic device based on the determined surroundings.
In accordance with an embodiment there is an apparatus comprising at least one processor and at least one memory including computer code, the at least one memory and the computer code configured to with the at least one processor cause the apparatus to at least perform: determine a distance to the object based on the received sound signal reflected from an object; determine surroundings based on the determined distance; and modify one or more attributes of an electronic device based on the determined surroundings.
Various other aspects and further embodiments are also described in the following detailed description and in the attached claims.